The present invention relates to an energy system having a fuel cell arrangement. The invention also relates to a method for using generated electrical energy of an energy system.
Energy systems having a fuel cell arrangement, in particular for automotive use, may be in a low-temperature environment, in particular well below freezing point, during their startup. In order to avoid damaging the energy system, in particular the fuel cell arrangement, during startup, it is known to precede normal operation of the fuel cell arrangement with a heat-up phase. In said heat-up phase of the startup process, an electrical resistor is usually connected to the energy system, wherein an electrical current flows through the electrical resistor. The electrical current is converted into heat by means of the resistor, wherein the heat is output to the environment or to the cooling system. In addition, the energy system, in particular the fuel cell arrangement, also warms up owing to the electrical current flowing, wherein the fuel cell arrangement has at least one fuel cell. However, it has proven to be disadvantageous that the efficiency of the energy system is reduced by the dissipation of heat by the electrical resistor.